


Marvel Headcanons

by BirdieWolf, maskedandhoodedproxy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, HYDRA Husbands, Headcanon, Hydra, M/M, Marvel Headcanons, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stony - Freeform, Stucky - Freeform, Superfamily, headcannons, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 15:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15732462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdieWolf/pseuds/BirdieWolf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/maskedandhoodedproxy/pseuds/maskedandhoodedproxy
Summary: just headcanons ( we take requests)





	1. Sports-ish

**Author's Note:**

> plz gimme topics?

Tony: Pool/Snooker

Steve: Baseball

Bucky: Equestrian- Horse riding 

Sam: Boxing

Loki: Ice skating

Thor: Surfing

Bruce: Judo

Pietro: Running

Clint: Darts -Archery 

Natasha: Highjump

T'challa: Diving

Shuri: Gymnastics

Peter: Climbing

Nebula: Fencing 

Wanda: Tennis

Vision: Badminton

Pepper: Polo

Nick: Shooting

Phil: Chess

Stephan: Skiing

Rhodey: Cricket

Scott: Snowboarding

Sharon: Swimming

Gamora: Volleyball

Quill: Lacrosse

Rocket: Capture the flag

Groot: Longjump

Drax: Rugby

Mantis: Golf

Mary poppins: Canoeing

Brock: Motorcross

Jack: Biking

Okoye: Javelin

Killmonger: Basketball

Janet: Hockey

M'baku: Rowing

Wade: Table tennis


	2. Daemons

Tony: Phoenix

Steve: Golden Retriever 

Bucky: Raccoon (trash panda)

Sam: Griffin

Loki: Peryton

Thor: Lion

Bruce: Black Bear

Pietro: Wolf

Clint: Snowy Owl

Natasha: Fox

T'challa: Panther

Shuri: Panda

Peter: Jackalope 

Wanda: Black footed cat

Vision: Penguin

Nick: House Cat

Phil: Beagle

Stephan: Kitsune

Rhodey: Badger

Scott: Giant Ant

Wade: Komodo Dragon

Brock: Velociraptor


End file.
